


[podfic] All the Friends You Need

by growlery



Category: Bandom, Midtown, The Academy Is...
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: bandombigbang, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Underage Character, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2004, The Academy Is... gets a new drummer who would love to tour with them, but only if he's allowed to space to do something private and unspecified the night of the full moon. Sisky is suspicious, and decides to launch an investigation. It's not his problem if most of his band interpret this scientific experiment as a high school crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] All the Friends You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All The Friends You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281677) by [TheWrongKindOfPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrongKindOfPC/pseuds/TheWrongKindOfPC). 



> Created for Bandom Big Bang 2012. Kindly betaed by the endlessly wonderful knight_tracer, cover art by me. Music taken from Don't Say Oh Well by GROUPLOVE.

  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?38st662xnwny10v)  
mp3 / 1:00:44 / 55.9MB  
  
[podbook at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?c6bhdf6o7c815c4)  
m4b / 1:00:44 / 29.3MB  
  
[bloopers at soundcloud](http://soundcloud.com/quintenttsy/all-the-friends-you-need/s-udb6B)

**Author's Note:**

> Re: the art, the textures were created by [slayground](http://slayground.tumblr.com), who is great. The picture is from... the internet, and I am irrationally fond of it because they all look so srs bsns and then SISKY. <3


End file.
